


Waiting

by Artemismaria



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemismaria/pseuds/Artemismaria
Summary: Maryse is in labor accompanied by miz at the hospital while Dolph ziggler and miz's sister wait for news at the mizanin residence. What will they do while they wait





	Waiting

I was sitting on Miz and Maryse's couch waiting to hear news from the hospital about My niece slowly dozing off when I feel a poke to the ribs making me jump awake "You can't sleep yet kid I need you to stay awake, your all that I have left keeping me awake." I hear Dolph chuckle. He had been here with us when my sister in law went into labor. "Just because I've known you since before the spirit squad days and your my big brothers best friend doesn't mean you can call me a kid." I snapped before shying away and whispering to myself "The things I've imagined you doing to me definitely aren't childish." of course.. He heard me and with his not-so-sly smirk he says "Like what?" I muster all the confidence I can look him straight in the eye and state, "Let me feel why you're really called the show off" Rubbing my hand over the crotch of his ripped jeans seductively as I can.

After 3 intense rounds of the most mind blowing sex of my life. We somehow ended up using the couch and shower before ending up in the guest room I was staying in. Suddenly my phone starts buzzing off the hook just as Dolph is kissing down my stomach trying to go for a 4th round I look at my phone and start laughing causing Dolph to stop and fein offended. "Whatd they have." He asks obviously annoyed at the timing while coming to lay beside me. "1 of each and apparently the neighbors want to know who broke into their house to fuck like rabbits."


End file.
